Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having a driver chip mounted by a chip-on-glass (COG) scheme.
Discussion of the Background
Various electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation system, a television set, etc., include a display apparatus to display an image.
The display apparatus includes a pixel to generate the image, a driver to drive the pixel, and a timing controller to control the driver. The display apparatus includes signal lines to electrically connect the driver and the timing controller. The timing controller applies a control signal to the driver to control the driver through the signal lines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.